The invention relates to a continuously operable sugar centrifuge or centrifugal for mixing and curing sugar massecuites in which the acceleration bell is constructed as a precentrifuging drum. An intermediate working device is operatively arranged between this precentrifuging drum or so-called "foreworking basket" and the following upwardly open centrifugal basket which rotates around a vertical axis. West German Patent (DE-OS) No. 2,608,911 describes a known centrifugal of the foregoing general type particularly suited for curing white sugar. Because it is preferably limited to curing white sugar, it is sufficient as an intermediate treatment after foreworking to wash the nearly clean sugar crystals. For this reason, the intermediate working device consists of a washing ring providing a ramming or ponding effect, and is secured to the lower end of the outer centrifugal basket.
If only because of the higher viscosity of the liquid phase, such a washing process does not suffice for treating low-purity and medium-purity massecuites and mechanical mixing becomes indispensable.